This invention relates generally to radiation tracking control systems; more specifically, it concerns a simple, effective radiation or solar tracking system which is shadow seeking rather than direct sunlight seeking.
Prior solar tracking controls have suffered from excess complexity, as well as erratic performance. The latter was in some cases due to a design which required that the sensors seek sunlight incidence thereon. In addition, none of such prior controls met all of the following requirements, to my knowledge:
A. Economical production components; PA1 B. Simple circuitry and absence of sophisticated electronic components; PA1 C. Absence of refracting optics; PA1 D. Complete servicability by existing skills of heating-cooling system service personnel; PA1 E. High accuracy within practical and useful limits; PA1 F. The ability to ignore light sources other than the sun; PA1 G. Elimination or reduction of sensitivity variations due to changing atmospheric characteristics.